The 100th Hunger Games!
by helloashley
Summary: I vowed to never let her go, but the other tributes were cruel. They were cunning, and they were deadly. The arrow hit her chest with a wet thud, and my whole world dissolved. TRIBUTES ARE UP, LET THE GAMES BEGIN.
1. Tributes List

FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!

ALL SPOTS ARE TAKEN, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO MISSED OUT. I CHOSE ON RELEVANCE TO EACH TRIBUTES DISTRICT AND UNIQUENESS. YES, SOME ARE ALIKE, BUT YOU LOOK AROUND, AND YOU'LL SEE THAT PEOPLE YOU KNOW LOOK/DRESS THE SAME TOO.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUBMITTING, EVEN IF YOUR TRIBUTE WAS NOT CHOSEN, PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ.

**SPONSORS WILL BE NEEDED WHEN THE GAMES BEGIN.**

OK, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR NOW. THANKS AGAIN.

-helloashley

**District One.**

Home of the glamorous, at least without including the capitol. These people are career tributes, trained killers. _Will district one have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Shimmer Autunite

**Male Tribute: **Kyan Quartz

**District Two.**

District two tributes dominate the Hunger Games, bred to be victors, strong and healthy doctor's children. _Will district two have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Ivy Enfermeira

**Male Tribute:** Rexel Kaine

**District Three.**

Working in a factory all day, using machinery, district threes aren't classed as "careers". But things may have changed. _Will district three have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Sage Hemmingway

**Male Tribute: **David Watts

**District Four.**

Generally a career district, people of district four learn to fish at a young age. Their knowledge of all things water may help or be their downfall. _Will district four have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Antoinette Hav

**Male Tribute: **Neap Lune

**District Five.**

District five, Livestock. These people know animals, and animals know them. _Will district five have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Mayrose Lockhart

**Male Tribute: **Ashley Foxx

**District Six.**

In charge of scientific research, district six tributes know their facts. With brains the size of Panem itself, will winning a game just too easy? _Will district six have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Rose Marrow

**Male Tribute: **Matvey Q. Mendeleev

**District Seven.**

The lucky number seven. Axe wielding pros. Upper-arm strength. I'm sure that beats luck. _Will district seven have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Seltene Schoonheid

**Male Tribute: **Ridely Wrenser

**District Eight.**

Weaving all day, weaving all night. Tough hands from working with needles, patience is the key. _Will district eight have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Allirea Furlowe

**Male Tribute: **Fyre Salvador

**District Nine.**

These people are Hunters. They know their game. They know their weapons and snares. _Will district nine have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Aurora Valnious

**Male Tribute: **Rex Harbit

**District Ten.**

Calculative and clever, watch out for these tributes. They may just outwit you. _Will district ten have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Trinity Spinel

**Male Tribute: **Tetrad Pi

**District Eleven.**

Agriculture. That says it all; these people are farmers right down in their souls. _Will district eleven have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Azalea Laik

**Male Tribute: **Adrian Martinez

**District Twelve.**

Covered in coal. Smothered in dirt. These kind of people, know what they're worth. _Will district twelve have a victor?_

**Female Tribute: **Willow Woods

**Male Tribute: **Strat Nightshade

Happy Hunger Games,

May the odds be _ever _in your favour.


	2. D1, 2, 3 and 4 Reapings

Absentmindedly, I brushed my long, shiny, honey-blond hair from my face. _Today is the reaping, _I thought, as I pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed. _But it's not just any reaping, _I reached for my already planned outfit, _today is a Quarter-Quell reaping._

I ran my hands over the smooth, creamed coloured fabric of the dress I held. Today was the day I'd been trained for.

"Shimmer?" my mother called from outside my bedroom door. I paused, completely frozen for a millisecond. Then, shaking my head at my own stupidity, I made an undistinguishable sound of acknowledgement as my mother slowly pushed the door open.

"Good morning," she said slowly. I could tell she hadn't changed her mind. She didn't like the idea of me volunteering for the Quarter Quell. My mother didn't seem to want to have glory. She didn't want me having anything she couldn't have.

"Yeah," I muttered, running my hands over the dress once more. It felt like silk, and I guessed it was. My family were wealthy; we could afford shipments from District 8.

No one would look as beautiful as I today.

My mother sighed; looking defeated, and left my room once more. She could tell that my mind was made, that I was volunteering, no matter what.

I began to pin my hair the way she used to when I was young.

* * *

In my opinion, I was lucky.

District One had to be the nicest of all the districts. I mean, it's our job to make luxury goods. I'd rather that than Coal Mining… or even worse, Scientific Research.

But today, on Quarter Quell reaping day, things are looking bleak.

Not many people are out, most inside their homes, getting ready or comforting their scared children. Some kids are cowardly. I however am not.

I'm ready.

Every morning I make my paper run. I deliver newspapers to every doorstep in this area of the district. I take pride in that job, but you know what?

Being a paper boy just isn't enough. _I could be a tribute._

_I could be a winning tribute. _

_I could be a victor._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the fourth Quarter Quell… Kyan Quartz! _I imagined the cheering of the capitol. _Yes_, I thought, _that has a nice ring to it._

* * *

My name is Ivy.

I am beautiful, I lure you in, and then I cause you pain.

I like pain; I'm good at making it.

"You're gonna do amazing, princess," my father says as he places his arm around my shoulders. My older brother Luuk gives me a warm, friendly smile. "You've been trained. You're strong. You're smart. You're ready."

"Yes, I am."

* * *

"REXEL!"

I stop eating in a flash. "Yes?" I call out. I'm terrified. It's reaping day. Quarter Quell reaping day.

And my father thinks I'm ready for this.

"GET IN HERE!"

I know I'm cowardly, how many times my father's told me that I'm not sure. A lot. I walk from the kitchen to the living room like a dog about to be told off. If I had a tail it'd be between my legs.

That's how scared I am.

My father won the hunger games a few years before I was born, he's a true killer. I'm like my mother, she's scared of my father too.

She's smarter though, she ran away.

"This is oatmeal!" my father shoves the cereal bowl in my face. "I SAID BRAN!"

I take the bowl and run before he can hit me.

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was too stressed. I had to smoke.

My grandmother told me not too, and I feel bad about lying to her. I'm meant to be buying some bread. I'm meant to be back in half a hour.

But instead I'm sitting here, out the back of an abandoned Hemp factory, smoking weed.

Weed is bad for you, and I know that.

If any of the peacekeepers were to find me, I'd be dead. But if I get picked for the Games today, I am anyway. I can't throw knives, I can't shoot an arrow and I can't even run fast.

I'd rather die kid smoking marijuana than die a murderer, anyway.

* * *

_Why couldn't I be born a damn day later?! _I couldn't compete with the angry thoughts bubbling and boiling away inside my brain.

I shave my face quickly, leaving little cuts that fill with a small amount of blood. I wait until they dry, then wash my face again. I stare back at the man in the mirror.

He looks scared. Not the kind of look a man should wear.

_This is the capitols fault. Totally and completely._

A grim look takes place on the man's face.

I look into his caramel eyes, flecked lightly with black. _These couldn't be the eyes of a killer, could they? _The man's mouth opens, and then closes, like he was going to say something then decided not too.

_Surely not, _I think. But then I realize I know that man.

I know him too well.

Faced with the danger of losing his own life, he would kill. He would most definitely kill.

_Its okay, David, _I thought. _Just survive one more reaping and then you'll never have to compete._

_Ever._

* * *

The water is cool against my limbs. It's two hours until the reaping.

This could be the last time I'd ever swim here, in my home, district four. I loved the sea. I loved the salt, and the sand. I also loved the creatures, who brought us income when they decided to take a nibble on our bait hooks.

There are many fish in our seas. We make sure not to take too many at once. Over-fishing. It's a crime here.

I wonder if my parents will be worried if I'm not home soon. They'd know where I am, of course. Everyone here knows I like to swim.

Mind elsewhere, I dive down to check if I've missed any mussels. That's my job. I sell mussels. It's not a great income, but it does me fine.

I haven't missed any.

Of course I haven't. I'm Antoinette Hav, and I'm the best at my job.

Slowly, using my strong, muscled arms, I pull myself out of the water and onto the jetty. I shake my short brown hair out of my face, which is dripping with beads of salt water.

I check my watch. One hour until the reaping begins.

_Oh well, _I muse, as I walk home at a calm, leisurely pace, _times flies when you're having fun._

* * *

I make my way to 15's section. Beautiful, lash framed, female eyes follow me wherever I walk. But that's okay.

I've dated most of the girls here anyway.

So, yeah, right, the Quarter Quell. Everyone's wandering what the catch is this year. Old President Snow didn't mention it, but I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"Quiet please," the mayor does not say it loudly, but everyone hears him and boy, do they shut up immediately.

I'm not listening as he calls out the female tribute, but I hear her crying and I know that no one else has volunteered. I don't hear who was selected as male tribute, but I volunteer without further thought anyway.

I wink at my sister, who shakes her head at me and laughs, then grin at the camera man. I'm sure the capitol will love me.

Finally, I turn to face my fellow tribute. Hopefully she's gorgeous and in need of comfort.

A shudder runs up my spine, and I'm suddenly terrified.

The female tribute is Antoinette Hav.


End file.
